Current flat bed scanner systems are interfaced with separate computers and printers. Images are scanned and thereafter transmitted to the computer wherein the images are processed and displayed on the monitor screen. The images are subsequently stored as a graphics file such as tiff, jpeg, gif, etc. Images can be converted to a hard copy by means of a printer interfaced to the computer. Processing of scanned images are carried out by a multitude of machines such as fax machines, digital cameras, and copiers. These apparatuses and machines carry out the scanning and saving of the scanned images within separate units such as the apparatuses disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,164. The scanner printer server apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,013 selectively outputs scanned images. However, the apparatus uses separate units to carry out the scanning, processing, and storing of the scanned image. There is a need for a convenient, simple to use, integrated system. The number of papers needlessly wasted by superfluous copying can be greatly reduced if there existed a means to store images to a retrievable intermediate format which can later be printed after review; some images may never require conversion to a hard copy. The following disclosed invention allows images to be scanned, manipulated/adjusted, and stored to a removable storage device all within the confines of a single housing unit/body apparatus.